The *Other* Teenage Witch
by I don't write HP fics anymore
Summary: Brooke, daughter of Drell, comes to stay at Westbridge


**The *Other* Teenage Witch**   
**Part One**

By Kate

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anyone but Brooke. But, I can manipulate the rest. DANCE, MR. KRAFT, DANCE! You heard me, DANCE!!!!   


* * *

  
Brooke swung her book-bag over her shoulder, and checked it one more time. _Textbooks...check. Folder...check. Pencilcase...check. Purse...check._ Brooke sighed. If only magic could help her with this one. But her father, Drell, had made sure to tell her _no spells_. If she was going to go to a normal, mortal school, she'd have to act like a normal, mortal teenager. But one thing hindered this possibility; Brooke was a witch. Drell, head of the Witches Council, had decided to give his dear daughter a taste of mortal life and mortal high school for a year. So, for only her third time, she had been sent down to her holiday house in the Mortal Realm. It was in a place called Westbridge, Massachusetts.

Brooke was living there alone, for her father was busy traveling. But, before she left, he assured her the linen closet to the Other Realm was fully functional and that Brooke could visit him and the Other Realm any time she wanted. _Bummer_, Brooke's friends had said when she told them the news. But Brooke was looking forward to it.

As Brooke locked the door to her split level house, her senses began to work over time. Ever cool gust of wind made her shiver, every smell made her nauseous. She smoothed her pale blue tank top down and conjured up a mirror for her to check her makeup in.. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

* * *

"Hey, Sab!" Harvey said as he spotted her at her locker, looking as beautiful as usual. Every day he told himself how lucky he was to date a girl as great as her, and every day he noticed another of her adorable quirks. But today he had been preoccupied.

"Hey, Harv," Sabrina said as she pulled her books out of her locker. "You're a little later than usual today," she observed.

"Yeah..." Harvey said distractedly. "Listen, Sabrina, if I tell you something, will you promise you won't think I'm crazy?" Harvey asked. For a moment, a look of worry crossed Sabrina's face, but then she smiled at him.

"Sure, Harvey."

"Well, on the way to school, I saw this girl, coming out of her house," he began.

"Ooh, spooky," Sabrina said.

"I'm not finished. Anyway, it was like this mirror appeared out of nowhere! One minute her hand was empty, then it appeared! It was like, I don't know, magic or something." Harvey didn't notice, but Sabrina flinched slightly.

"I'm sure it was a trick of the light," she said.

"Wait, it gets weirder. Suddenly, it just disappears, just like that. And this girl, she doesn't seem to care that it was gone."

"I bet it's a government conspiracy," Sabrina joke. "The vanishing mirrors. It'd make a good Nancy Drew title."

"Come on, Sabrina, I'm being serious." Harvey said.

"Forget about it, Harvey. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." _Yeah,_ she didn't add. _Magic_.

* * *

Brooke stared up at the large doors in front of the school. As if cemented to the ground, she found she couldn't move. For a fleeting second, she considered using magic to make her fit in. _No,_ she told herself._ Don't give up just yet. Father would be so angry if I turned into a quitter_. Brooke's mind wandered at the thought of her father. Things hadn't been so great since he broke up with his only serious girlfriend about a month ago. _What was her name again_? she wondered. _It begun with a H. H...H...Hildegard! No, that's not right. Hilda! That's it, Hilda Spellman._ Brooke remembered the blonde let's-go-have-some-fun witch. _I rather liked her_, she thought,_ besides the fact I barely met her_.

"Are you going to go in?" A voice said behind her. Brooke spun around, blushing. A tall, reddy-brown haired girl walked forward to stand next to her. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Caught red handed," Brooke admitted. "I'm Brooke."

"Valerie," the girl said. "Is this your first day?" she asked sympathetically. Brooke nodded.

"I'll show you to your classroom, if you like. What class are you in?" Brooke told her, and Valerie grinned.

"Hey, that's great. You're in mine!" She paused "Do you have a locker yet?" she asked.

"I don't need one today," she said, pointing to her book bag. "I saw Vice Principal Kraft yesterday, and he said to just go to class today, and they'd figure the lockers out tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go. I'll introduce you to my friends, okay?"

"Great!"

* * *

Sabrina tuned Harvey out as he talked about the mysterious disappearing mirror. They were walking to their first class, Science, which they had together.

"Hey, I wonder where Valerie is," Sabrina said, interrupting Harvey in mid sentence. As if in answer to her question, they turned a corner, and walking towards them was Valerie, accompanied with a shortish, slender girl with amazingly black hair and pale skin.

"Sabrina!" Harvey said urgently.

"Just a sec, Harvey," she said.

"But Sab--"

"Hang _on_ Harvey!" Sabrina said. "Valerie!" She called.

"Sabrina, that's the girl with the mirror!" Harvey exclaimed.

"What?" Sabrina asked, confused. "Valerie?"

"No, the one next to her! I'm sure she was!"

"Hey, Sabrina!" Valerie said as they neared her. "Everyone, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is everyone." Brooke giggled nervously.

"I'm gonna need names," Brooke said.

"I'm Harvey Kinkle. Listen--"

"I'm Sabrina," Sabrina cut in nudging Harvey and whispering, "don't be rude."

Brooke frowned. The blonde one, Sabrina, looked awfully familiar. _That's not possible,_ Brooke assured herself. _You've only been to Westbridge three times_.

"Brooke's new, aren't you, Brooke," Valerie said, sounding awfully like her mother.

"Yes." Brooke said, staring intently at Sabrina's face. Sabrina stared back. _I think I've seen her before_, Sabrina thought, frowning.

Ring ring. The bell rang shrilly.

"We'll see you at lunch," Valerie said, taking Brooke's arm and leading her down the hall.

"Bye!" Brooke called over her shoulder.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sabrina, there's something weird about that girl." Harvey insisted in Science class. Sabrina only half listened. She was trying to figure out where she knew Brooke from. _Brooke said she was from out of town,_ Sabrina reminded herself. _You're just imagining things. Where would you have seen her?_

"Miss Spellman, how is your experiment coming along," Miss Quick asked.

"Good," Sabrina replied, despite the fact that her lab partner was completely obsessed with the vanishing mirror.

"Then why is your hair on fire?" Libby Chessler's snippy voice cut in. Sabrina jumped up and batted at her hair. "Oops. My mistake," Libby said superiority over the giggles of her fellow cheer-leaders.

"Hey, Sabrina, do you think she--"

"Harvey, we have to work!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sure, Sab," Harvey said distantly. Sabrina was seriously considering putting a forgetfulness spell on Harvey to make him forget about Brooke and the 'Magic Mirror'. _Maybe Hilda has hiccups again,_ Sabrina thought, shuddering. The last time her aunt had had the hiccups, Benjamin Franklin had been kidnapped by bikers. But what if...could Brooke possibly be a witch?

* * *

Brooke somehow made it through the day. By the time she got home, by magic, she had almost been driven insane by wondering continuously where she knew Sabrina from. For by now she was sure that she _had_ seen Sabrina somewhere else. _What did she say her last name was_? Brooke asked herself. _Oh, yeah. She didn't._

Brooke ran upstairs to her bedroom, leaving the empty front hall and living room behind her. Her father had never gotten round to putting furniture anywhere other than the bedrooms and the kitchen.

As Brooke was about to flop down on her bed, 'Discovery of Magic' caught her eye. _Hmm_, she thought. _Maybe I could do a spell to figure out how I know her..._ She flipped the book open and paged through it, looking for any spell that would suit her specifications. After fifty or so pages, she closed it again. _Don't give up_, she told herself, and opened it again. It fell open onto the Witch Directory section, and a name caught her eye.

_Hilda Spellman_. Sure enough, the photo next to the name was of her father's ex-girlfriend. But it was what was below Hilda that made her gasp.

_Sabrina Spellman._ And there was a picture of the new acquaintance. _Well well well. So Sabrina's a Witch!_

* * *

The next day at school, Brooke searched the whole school for Sabrina. _Great,_ Brooke thought, _now I've discovered another witch and she's gone!_ But just as she was thinking this, the blonde witch turned a corner and walked into Brooke's line of vision. Brooke stared at her intently for a second. She was acting so normal, as if she didn't possess magic. _Maybe I'm wrong_, Brooke thought, _maybe she's just a dead ringer for the _other_ Sabrina._ But Brooke knew it was unlikely.

"Hey, Brooke," Sabrina said as she spotted Brooke a few feet away. "How are ya?"

"Good, thanks," she replied, trying to figure out how to confront her. Sabrina stared uncomfortably at her.

"Um, Brooke? That's my locker you're leaning on," Sabrina said apologetically. Brooke turned red and sprang off the lockers.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have cooties," Sabrina joked.

"What-ies?" Brooke asked, giving Sabrina a strange look.

"Never mind," Sabrina said, giving her a strange look right back.

"Sabrina, can I ask you something?" Brooke said.

"Sure, go ahead," Sabrina said as she slid books into her locker. A history textbook cluttered to the floor out of Sabrina's hands, causing several people to stare. Sabrina blushed and bent down to pick it up.

"I know you're a witch!" Brooke exclaimed in a moment of haste.

Sabrina jerked upwards, causing the rest of her books to fall from her arms. "_What_?" She hissed.

"You're a witch...right?" Brooke said, in a moment of doubt.

"Freeze!" Sabrina said, and the hall stopped around her. Apart from Brooke.

_"You are, too!"_ Sabrina exclaimed. "But...how...?"

"My dad's a witch, and my mum's...dead. She was a Mortal, of course." Brooke added. "Um, I normally live in the Other Realm, but Dad said that I should get a taste of Mortal life, in case I get thrown out." She laughed nervously. "You _are_ a witch, aren't you?" Brooke asked nervously.

"No. I can just freeze time!" Sabrina said sarcastically. "Sorry. Yeah, I am a witch. But..." she trailed off. "I guess that would explain the mirror then," she said to herself.

"Um, mirror?" Brooke said.

"Harvey saw you make a mirror appear. He freaked." Sabrina explained hurriedly. "Listen, can we do this another time? I have to unfreeze these people and go to class. Um. You haven't...told anyone, have you?"

"Shouldn't I?" Brooke asked, frowning.

"_Shouldn't you?!_" Sabrina exclaimed. "They're not allowed to know! If you tell someone and they betray you, you're banished! Didn't you _know_ that?"

"Sorta. Dad keeps coming home with complaints about big-mouthed witches."

"Who's your dad?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, his name's Drell. You might have heard of him?"

"Drell, as in, Head of the Witches Council? My Aunt, Hilda, used to date him-- You're his daughter that Hilda met!"

"That's me," Brooke said, grinning. "So, _no one_ knows? Not even that cute guy you know?"

"Harvey? Nope, my aunts'd kill me if I did. Not to mention Drell." Sabrina smiled. "Um, Brooke? They're about to unfreeze any second, so, um, yeah. Why don't you come to my place after school? It's--"

"I can use--" Brooke began, but that moment the corridor unfroze. "_Magic_," she whispered, winking at Sabrina.

To Be Continued...(insert evil laugh here)


End file.
